The 12 Days of Christmas with Sesshomaru
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: It's time for a holiday story! Count down the 12 days of christmas with Kagome and Sesshomaru as love blossoms in a fit of christmas magic on the 12th day. Each day of christmas titles the chapter and is the promt. So who is giving what and how! Find out in this magical fun story!
1. Chapter 1

**On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me:**  
 **A Partridge in a Pear Tree.**

The snow had not yet begun to fall, but Kagome could smell winter in the air, she didn't need to be a demon for that. But this Christmas was going to be the best Christmas ever. Naraku was dead. Like dead, dead. Like not coming back ever was days away, and everyone was in the mood to celebrate. Even the cold stotic Lord himself. To her great shock Sesshomaru had invited them to stay in the Westen home of his father through winter, and since the well had not taken Kagome, they all agreed to take him up on his offer.

But even within his warm walls there was a slight chill, Kikyo. Kagome was happy for Kikyo and Inuyasha, but Kikyo had a hard life and death does things to you, she was constantly warning Kagome not to settle in because this was not her time and one day the well would collect. It was her greatest fear, and so she told her self she would never fall in love again.

"Miko, may I enter?"

"It's your home."

Sesshomaru opened the door "Be that as it may this room was given to you." He was holding a box.

"Another Kimono for Rin?" Kagome pointed it out,

"No" He stated as he walked to her bed and laid it down "I assumed you had nothing on your person of acceptable nature for a party."

She looked at him flat with her hands on her hips. Ok, so it was true but still.

He lifted the lid before she could say anything and pulled out the robes and it took her breath away. Light blues, yellows, and white danced with slivers of gold with the most beautiful stitch work she had ever seen. She reached out and touched it, of course, it was the best silk.

"Is, is this for me?"

"Hn Miko"

She looked at him "I forgive you then."

He rose an eyebrow in confusion but did not question her because he didn't ask for forgiveness, so it was meaningless and mute to him. He held it open, and she slipped into it. A pear tree adorned the back with golden pairs and one partridge sitting on a branch.

"Sesshomaru this is too much, are you sure you want to give it to me?"

"You needed a dress, I simply provided it as you are my guest."

"It's beautiful, thank you so much."

She blushed, he had given her a Christmas gift even if it wasn't meant to be one.

"Indeed," He said staring at her.

Rin came running in wearing a matching outfit "Lady Kagome we match!" The child smiled brightly, and Sesshomaru watched as the two dark haired girls held hands and giggled both with blushes on their faces. Later that night as Kagome and Rin walked around the party Inuyasha came to his brother's side "You hit your head or something?"

"If you wish to talk Inuyasha do so in a formal manner I am not a nitwit."

"You got her a dress?"

Sesshomaru looked at him "I refuse to let her run loose around this domain wearing that so-called uniform, this is not a whore house."

"I will give you my sword if you tell her that to her face."

Sesshomaru looked away, arms crossed "She is unspoken for Inuyasha, it is my duty to provide for her while she is here"


	2. Day 2

**On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me:**  
 **2 Turtle Doves.**

The winter came, the wind bringing the snow from the North.

Kagome stood outside with Sango and watched as Rin and Shippo built a snowman. The wind lashed out, and Kagome held her hair behind her ear.

"We should probably get them inside" Sango noted,

"Yeah, if Rin gets the flu we are all in trouble" Kagome giggled.

"Rin, Shippo!" Sango called out,

"Come on time to go in, Santa comes tonight!"

The kids laughed and could not wait for this Santa person Kagome spoke of. They went inside to a warm castle as fires roared in every room.

"You look like hell," Inuyasha said, His mate standing next time, Sesshomaru behind them.

Kagome blew out air from her mouth to move a strand of hair "Yeah well I'm still cuter than you" She huffed and walked passed him "Come Rin, Shippo!"

"What!" Inuyasha snapped, fist in the air "You ain't that cute!"

Sesshomaru snorted, and Inuyasha looked at him "What, you got something to say?!"

"Even if the Miko were covered in mud she would still be more attractive than you half breed" Sesshomaru spun and walked away.

"Did, did you just compliment her!"

"I simply did not compliment you, brother."

Inuyasha jaw hit the ground. That night everyone tucked in the kids and Kagome was beaming "Ok, now everyone out their gifts under the tree" She had taught them everything and Sesshomaru allowed it because it made Rin very happy. She told everyone to get one first for the kids and one gift for the other half. Miroku and Sango offered to get Kagome something, but she refused them telling them this was her gift, being able to share this. So everyone put gifts in under the tree and went to bed.  
Sesshomaru woke Kagome knowing she would want to be the first awake and she woke everyone else. She watched with great glee as the child celebrated their first Christmas. Inuyasha got Kikyo a necklace, Kikyo removed his. Miroku gave sango a bracelet, Sango would give him a baby in 9 months. Rin and Shippo got candy and a few wooden toys which they went right to playing with. The kids then offered Sesshomaru and Kagome a colored pitcher of everyone around the Christmas tree which Kagome would hang up later. Kagome was happy as everyone scattered about the castle in merry enjoyment of the holiday.

"Well looks like that's everything." She said looking at the tree which only held a few natural ornaments. A shell here, pinecone there.

"Hey what's this one I didn't see it" Kagome reached up and brushed her fingers across it.

Sesshomaru reached out over her head and plucked it from the tree "Speak of this to anyone, and I will melt it, Miko."

Kagome half turned to him and then blushed uncontrollably when Sesshomaru tucked the turtle dove hairpin into her hair, holding the strands in her face back.

"Turtle doves," He said,

"But, I didn't get you anything," She said stunned. First a dress and now, this?

"I require nothing."

She bit her lip,

"Very well miko, bestow something on me if you wish."

She was nervous because all she could offer was, human contact. She looked back at the tree and took a step back, her back now touched his chest. He looked down at her "I am warmer than you Miko."

She smiled "I'm not offering you body heat silly" She was very well aware then he was warmer than her.

"I'm, hugging you, sorta. I know how you feel about being touched" She blushed and felt stupid. She quickly stepped away and cleared her throat "Um, thank you for the turtle doves." She quickly left him in the room alone.

He smirked then noted that he suddenly felt, cold and it was the kina cold that could not be fixed my a warm fire, or a cold shower.


	3. Day 3

_On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_  
 _3 French Hens._

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as they stood next to each other.

"Going hunting" Inuyasha tucked his blade on his hip.

Kagome eyed them "Together?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Can we get this over with?"

"But why? Kagome asked,

"Dinner or do you wanna starve Kagome?"

"But we have food here?" She pointed back to the many people who were running around preparing food for that night's feast.

"Yeah well, your Christmas feats seem to be missing an actual beast to eat."

Kagome bit her lip; they were really getting into the holiday thing. "What kinda beast?" She then asked,

"Come" Sesshomaru ignored her and began to walk away.

"Nothing weird please, and don't kill it if it has babies!" She yelled, "And don't steal it!"

The tables where set, the food was brought out now all that was left was to wait and soon enough Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came back. Kagome ran out excited to see what they had gotten for them. "Hens!" Kagome smiled "How cute!" She ran up to Sesshomaru and took on into her arms "Wow they are fat" She laughed then looked at Inuyasya "You didn't steal them did you?"

"Oi why you are looking at me he's holding them!"

The hen clucked in her arms,

"I paid for them woman after the half breed forbade me from killing all prospects."

Kagome eyed Inuyasha,

"They didn't meet your criteria just put it that way."

Sesshomaru held one hen by the neck "Here take it and cut off its head."

Kagome shirked and grabbed them hen "Don't do that!"

"Does this not meet your needs?" Sesshomaru asked "It is a bird for eating"

"But, they're so pretty and they leg eggs!"

"I have plenty of bird that lay eggs, Miko."

"Just take a rooster and be done with it"' Inuyasha walked off "I'm starving."

Sesshomaru eyes her, and she pokes out her lip,

"If you tend to keep them they are your responsibility."

"You mean I can?"

"I got them for you did I not?"

Kagome smiled "But, then what are we going to eat?"

Just about then a rooster called out, and Kagome cringed and was about to open her mouth, but Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, daring her to say a word. She laughed and quickly took her tree french Hens and ran. Christmas dinner was a sucess.


	4. Day 4

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_  
 _Four calling birds._

"Great she is never going to leave now," Inuyasha said looking out at Kagome as she pets the horses.

"What makes you think such?" Sesshomaru asked as he nodded his approval of the new black stallion

"She is a lover Sesshomaru; she loves things, flower, rocks, demon, flipping animals."

"We are animals."

Inuyasha snorted "We can't stay here forever, k, sure would hate to cramp your style."

Sesshomaru glances at his brother "Speak for yourself, what does the Miko have to look forward to returning with you and your mate."

Inuyasha's sock is clear "Having her stay would do more than cramp your style."

"And what is this style you speak of"

"Ice Prince with loathing of all things?"

Sesshomaru binks "I fail to see your point."

"You won't mate with a Miko hanging around, and you are gonna need all the help you can get in that department."

Sesshomaru runs his hands through his hair "How sweet of you to care half breed."

"I don't care!"

"I did not ask the woman to stay."

"Well, you ain't exactly kicking us out either."

"You can leave at any time."

"And Kagome?"

"Can leave when she wishes."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then she can stay."

"So we can all move in?"

"No"

"Ugh, whatever just don't bring her any more animals for her to care for."

"And if I do?"

"Then congratulations you're courting a human Miko" Inuyasha threw his hands in the air and walked away.

Later that night as they were eating Miroku asked the question Kagome was dreading.

"So when do depart, is this Christmas thing over?" He asked,

"Well, technically we celebrate till New Years," Kagome thinks about it then looks at Sesshomaru "But I we are kinda overstaying our welcome aren't we"

"You are not bound to this place, nor any you can come and goes as you please" Sesshomaru doesn't look at her.

"So the day after tomorrow then?" Miroku asks,

"K, tomorrow works for me" Inuyasha stands up, Kikyo standing with him "I'm going to bed." He says grabbing Kikyo's hand.

"Well then, Tomorrow them, perhaps after lunch?" Miroku looks at Sango and Kagome.

"Thank you for having us," Sango says to Sesshomaru,

"Hn"

"See you in the morning Kagome?" Sango stands, Miroku joining her.

"Yeah"

She watches them go and then looks at Sesshomaru "We are kinda cramping your style aren't we, it was nice of you to let us stay this long."

Sesshomaru looks at her "Tell me, Miko of my style, that you speak of as if you know me."

"Single powerful playboy."

"I do not know this term."

"Right sorry, in my time is stands for guys who are very good looking, wealthy and have no sorts of trouble getting women."

Sesshomaru stares at her before looking away "Your and Inuyasha assessments of me are amusing."

Kagome cocks her head to the side "Hu?"

"How many women have you seen on my arm."

"None but you could have your pick, and you know it."

"Hn"

"How come you aren't dating?"

Sesshomaru cocks an eyebrow,

"Er right, um courting?"

"Who says I'm not."

Kagome blushes "Right, well thank you for letting us stay."

"You will return with my brother, why, what binds you to him?"

"Nothing, but I don't have anywhere else to go" Kagome looks down "Nothing binding me here" She looks up "Goodnight Sesshomaru."

He watches her go.

The next morning Kagome is awoken by singing birds. She opens her eyes with a yank and stretched. Sadness rushed over her; today they would leave. The singing birds make her sit up then she gets out of bed and rushes to her balcony where she finds a birdcage with four birds inside. It's a beautiful cage, quite large. "Hello there." The birds sing "Where did you come from?"

"What do you think miko?"

Kagome turns to see Sesshomaru standing at her door "Very pretty, did you catch them?"

"Indeed"

Kagome looks back at the birds.

"You are saddened by this?"

"They should be free."

Sesshomaru walks up to her "Then free them; they are yours to do as you wish."

"Another gift? She looks up at him "Careful, or I may ever leave."

"That is what the half breed thinks."

"Wait, what?"

The birds sing "Free your birds, Miko."

Kagome smiles and then opens the door to the cage, and the birds fly out and land on a nearby tree, where they sing. Sesshomaru leans down and speak close to her "Nothing binds you to anything you are free to do as you so wish or do you plan to let your feelings for my brother cage you?"  
Kagome gasps and spins, but he vanishes into thin air.

The birds sing a sweet song for her, and she knows truly that she wants to stay and perhaps maybe he doesn't want her to leave. Kagome giggles, she never pegged Sesshomaru for a romantic, and even if he wasn't trying, giving a girl four singing songbirds was romantic.

Of course it only made her wonder if he really was courting someone.


	5. Day 5

_On the fifth day of Christmas_  
 _my true love sent to me:_  
 _5 Golden Rings_

So they decided to stay a few more days once Kagome told them she wasn't going. Inuyasha had cursed, but Miroku and Sango were plenty fine with it. Rin and Shippo were pleased too because that meant more time for playing. The snow began to fall making the earth white and boy was it a sight.

"We should visit the winter market" Sango noted,

"That's a great idea" Miroku agreed,

"Winter market?" Kagome asked as they all watched as the snow fell.

"Yes, lots of people come together to sell items," Miroku told her,

"Humans and demons alike" Sango added.

"We should go!" Kagome beamed,

Inuyasha cursed, and Sesshomaru offered to escort them.

The market was full of people: some selling herbs and spices, others selling weapons and a few selling foods. The sites and smells made Kagome smile.

"Look, dresses!" Rin tugged on Sangos hand, and they ran to see them. "No worried my Lord I will watch after them" Miroku nodded his head to the Demon Lord and followed after the girls.

"I should get more herbs." Kikyo looked at Inuyasha "Escort me?"

He did, which left Kagome alone with Sesshomaru once again.

"Thanks for walking with us."

"Hn, what do you need?"

"Need, I don't need anything."

"Then what is the point of this visit?"

"To look?"

"At things you do not need?"

"Sure, besides it's a fantastic day!"

He didn't look convinced about that. But he stayed beside her as she went from tent to tent and then she stopped at one. "Wow those a pretty"

Sesshomaru leaned over her "Gold rings? I never took you for one to like such things."

Kagome smiled "I'm a girl, we all like shiny things" She laughed,

"Which do you like young Lady?" The shopkeep, an older woman, asked.

"Oh they're all stunning, did you carve them by hand?"

"My husband did before his death."

"I'm so sorry."

The lady smiled, and Kagome ran her fingers over the rings "Miroku should get one for Sango."

"Why would the monk buy the slayer a ring."

"Because he loves her and wants to marry her."

"I'm quite sure he wants to impregnant her."

Kagome's mouth opens in shock and then she closes it. "Well, um, that to"

"Is that a custom in your time? One must offer jewels in trade for a child?"

"No, when a guy wants to marry- or in your terms mate, when he wants to mate a girl, he buys her ring."

"Why?"

"He gets down on one knee and asks her to be his if she accepts the ring goes on her finger" Kagome picks one up and slides it on her wedding finger "She wears it always and never takes it off, and the guy wears one too."

Sesshomaru grabs her hand and looks at the ring on her small finger "A mark" He says,

"Hu?"

"It is the way you humans mark your mates."

"Right!" She beamed as she slowly takes her hand away and removes the ring and places it back down.

"Do you not want one?"

"One day, I do."

"Why not this day?"

"You going to buy me a ring Sesshomaru?" She teased, but the look on his face was serious. "Miroku should get one for Sango" She diverted.

"The monk could not afford such things."

"No, I guess your right" Kagome laughs "It is kinda silly. When you love someone, a ring doesn't matter."

Sesshomaru snorts "A mating mark matters, I would not let my mate leave my side without one"

Sesshomaru reaches over and grabs the container of rings and hands the lady a bag of gold.

"What are you doing?"

"Buying give golden rings" He plucks the one she had placed on her finger out and holds out his hand,

"What"

"Miko"

Kagome sighs and gives him her hand, Sesshomaru slides the ring on her finger. She smiled but takes it off and puts it on her other finger.

"Is that not where it goes?"

"I'm not married yet mister Tashio."

He rose an eyebrow unaware that she knew his last name.

Sesshomaru holds out the container "Do with them what you wish."

Kagome bits her lip and plucks one out and holds it up for him "Would you wear it?"

He looks at it for a moment before taking it from her "Till I am marked" He slides it his right hand like she did since he too is unmarried.

"Can I give on the give to Sango?"

"Do as you wish."

Kagome runs off, and Inuyasha walks up "You gave her a ring?"

"Hn"

"Did you get down on one knee to, because if you did and I missed it, I'm gonna be pissed."

"Stop your rambling half breed."

"You gonna marry her or what?"

"I gave her a ring, did I not."

Inuyasha smirks "Yeah but there is no fooling your way into it, you gotta ask her man."

Sesshomaru says nothing,

"Why you buy five?"

"One for her, one for me."

"That's two."

"She wished for the monk and slayer to have one."

"Ok, that's still not five."

Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha "Will your human wife not want one?"

Inuyasha blushes "You knew I wouldn't wear one."

"Not after your bead complex, no."

They sat in silence "Good looking out bro" Inuyasha blushed more.


	6. Day 6

_On the sixth day of Christmas_  
 _my true love sent to me:_  
 _6 Geese a Laying_

"Where is the Miko"

"Kagome" Inuyasha corrected as they once again packed up their stuff ready to leave.

"Where is she"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but Kagome burst in "Their laying!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked confused,

"The geese, at the pond are laying eggs!"

"And your point would be?"

"Let's go see them!"

"Why do I want to see that?"

Kagome gives him a flat look "Fine, ill go with Sango" She sticks her nose in the air and walks away. Sesshomaru finds her and Sango moments later petting the geese as they lay their hatchlings. He stands near Miroku a few feet away from the women. Sango sighs, then Miroku sighs. Sesshomaru looks at him.

"Something you wish to say, monk?"

Miroku looks at him "Hm, what?"

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru hears Kagome gasp then watches as she pulls Sango into a tight hug.

"Looks like Sango told her"

"Told her?"

Miroku smiles "We are going to have a baby."

Sesshomaru looks at him, then back down at the women. He wondered for a moment if Kagome knew that Kikyo was also pregnant. He knew, but he was pretty sure no one else knew.

"Miko, a word"

Sango smiles and walks away leaving them alone.

"Sesshomaru"

"I am entrusting the six geese and their eggs to you."

"You are?"

"Hn, you will be required to stay here for at least another twenty-eight days to see their survival."

Kagome looks at the geese "But everyone is ready to leave"

"Have you ever seen baby geese, Miko?"

"No"

"In the words of Rin, they are fluffy."

Kagome beamed, she had been given a task, one involving babies, he had to say no more. She was staying.


	7. Day 7

_On the seventh day of Christmas_  
 _my true love sent to me:_  
 _7 Swans a Swimming._

Sesshomaru found her outside, in the cold, with snow falling.

"Miko"

He could have sworn he heard a sniffle "I was under the impressions that humans get sick in this weather."

"Yeah, that's a human for you."

He immediately took note of her sad tone and walked closer to her and looked down at her "Miko."

Kagome smiled "Sango and Miroku are having a baby."

"Hn"

She looked a him "Inuyasha and Kikyo to."

He knew that.

"You knew didn't you."

"Yes"

Kagome looks away, and Sesshomaru was about to say something when he felt something and turned around. Kagome must have felt it too for she turned also. Sesshomaru took a protect stands putting himself more in front of her, and she noticed.

"My Lord" A man bowed. He wore layers of heavy furs "May I present my daughter."

Sesshomaru clance at the demoness in front of him. Kagome also stole a peek at the beautiful woman.

"We were quite pleased to hear from you."

"Thank you for choosing our house."

"I merely needed swans, nothing more nothing less."

Kagome gasped "You wanted swans?"

"Seven Swans" The man interrupted but before he or his daughter could say more Kagome question Sesshomaru again "Why do you need seven swans?"

"For a wedding as you, humans so call it."

"Who's getting married?" She asked,

"My Lord is silly girl, did you not know?" The woman spoke causing Sesshomaru to glare at her. Kagome stepped back "You're, your getting married?"

Kagome didn't know why, but her heat jumped out of her chest and hurt coursed through her body.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Are you ill Miko; your heart rate has just taken a plummet."

"No, I'm, I'm fine. just shocked"

"Perhaps the cold is getting to you, Miko."

She did feel cold "Maybe." The cold must be stealing her breath as well.

"My Lord" The woman interrupted "If It pleases you-

Sesshomaru didn't even look at her "Be silent, I only asked for your swans not your hand."

"My Lord I just assumed-" Her father started to say,

"Then who are you going to marry!" The woman asked feeling rejected.

Kagome tried to sneak off, but Sesshomaru caught her right hand to stop her and pulled her close "Sesshomaru?"

"Your hands are frozen, Miko."

"I'll go inside."

Sesshomaru played with the gold band on her hand, turning it and then he slipped it off. "Sesshomaru?" She asks again, and their eyes met.

"Her," He said which made Kagome look at him with confusion.

"Her?" She repeated,

"Her!?" The woman gasped.

Sesshomaru took the ring and slipped it on her left hand "You" He said,

"The ring is for you, the swans are for you, and you should say yes."

"To what?"

"Me"

Kagome shakes her head "Wait, whats the questions" Her head was spinning. Sesshomaru leaned down putting his lips to her ears "Marry me, be my mate, bear my sons."

Kagome blushed hard, and her brain froze "You had swans brought here for me?"

"Seven" He reminded her amused my her rambling.

"Kagome"

"Yes?"

He took that as his answer and sealed her cold lips with his own.

Kagome wasn't cold anymore, or lonely.


	8. Day 8

_On the eighth day of Christmas_  
 _my true love sent to me:_  
 _8 Maids a Milking_

The news of Lord Sesshomaru fining a female reached far and wide. He warned Kagome that many would come and she worried.  
Even as they stood side by side waiting for the guest to arrive.

"Don't worry Kagome; I'm sure he already threatened them with death" Inuyasha spoke standing behind them.

"Be silent half breed" Sesshomaru snapped,

Kagome touched Sesshomaru's arm, and he looked down at her "Are you sure you want to marry me."

Sesshomaru face became quite serious "Why do you ask such a thing now?"

Kagome put a hand to her tummy "Any children we have will be half"

Sesshomaru glance down as his heart leaped up. Though she was still innocent, the thought of her pregnant with his seed thrilled him. But then he understood "I shall forgo the use of that term Miko."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, and his mate elbowed him. Kagome smiled "Thank you."

Just then the horns blew, the others had arrived.

"There are eight houses," He told her,

Kagome stood tall as all eight came to stand in front of them with bows.

"My Lady!" One of the women said, grabbing Kagome hand and kissing it "Such a rare beauty, no wonder my Lord has chosen you."

Kagome blushed at the woman then she heard a moo. Kagome looked passed them "Is that a cow?!"

The woman released her hand and looked back "Oh yes, eight cows and eight maids to milk them."

"Urm?"

Inuyasha snickered causing Kikyo to elbow him.

Miroku cleared his throat "Kagome, it is custom for them to bring the cows and the maids to milk them for the milk."

Kagome looked back at him "Why?"

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru,

Sesshomaru took his cue and leaned down "It is said to bring in your milk."

"My -" She paused and then blushed hard causing everyone else to laugh in enjoyment.

"Soon Miko" Sesshomaru promised her while stealing a glance at her midsection.


	9. Day 9

_On the ninth day of Christmas_  
 _my true love sent to me:_  
 _9 Ladies Dancing._

Sesshomaru watched with heated gaze as the women of the other house dance, pulling Kagome along to dance with them making nine. She smiled, and her dark hair danced against her as she moved. The fires they had a blaze in the grand celebration of their union made her look all the more appetizing as she danced around it. The warm glow rushed around her skin, but what got him was her eyes when they met his through the flames.  
He inhaled, and the sudden rush of the kill flew through his veins.

She was his pray. He wondered for a moment if this is what it felt like for his father. His blood was heated, his heart was beating rappidly, and his fangs hurt, needing to be fully embedded into her milky skin.

A growl rose in his chest, and his markings went dark, and the women slowed and whispered in Kagome's ears.

He knew what they were telling her. Her cheeks blushed which just made it all the worse for him.

"Run girl," A woman told her,

"Hurry before he attacks you right here for all of us to see" Another giggled,

"He wants to play," One said,

"No, he wants to dance the oldest dance of time," Another one said brushing Kagome's hair back, baring her neck to the man across the fire.

His lips parted showing his deadly fangs, and his eyes went pink and his growl, much louder now. Kagome was instantly turned on at the sight of him, and he could smell it.

"Run," He said in a voice so deadly she thought she would melt.

Instead, she ran.

And thus the dance of his kind began.

He would catch, he would kiss her and then the mating dance would begin and end with his fangs deep in her neck and with a bow, he would mark her forever his.


	10. Day 10

_On the tenth day of Christmas_  
 _my true love sent to me:_  
 _10 Lords a Leaping._

Inuyasha never thought he would see the day that he would have to drag his brother away from a woman, and not just any woman, a human woman. But after a three date mating ceremony it was now time for the great Lords to hunt so that they could feed their mated women. After all, one needs to replenish and rest after such activities.

"Dude come on." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

But Sesshomaru didn't actually want to go, and Inuyasha knew why.

"Look, she's pregnant, and you know it why are you worried about it?"

"We can not be sure of that, she is a Miko."

"Well standing around won't do anything, you need to feed her anyway, plus you know someone will send word if something comes up."

Sesshomaru knew that to be true, and so with reluctance, he left.

Three days later as night fell and the Lord gathered around a fire and news came.

A female was pregnant, but it didn't say which one.

Inuyasha watched with shocked eyes as ten Lords leaped and disappeared.

It was Kagome.

It was a story that Inuyasha would pass down to all their kids, and because it would make Kagome smile, Sesshomaru would allow it.


	11. Day 11

_On the eleventh day of Christmas_  
 _my true love sent to me:_  
 _11 Pipers Piping_

"Is this really necessary?" Kagome asked sitting in layers of fine silk.

"Indeed," Her new mate told her.

"It's a stupid tradition" Inuyasha grumbled,

Sesshomaru glanced at him "I expect nothing less for you Inuyasha."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?!"

Sesshomaru chose to ignore his brother.

"You know you don't have to do this for me" Kagome pulled on her mate's sleeve.

"K, if Kagome was easily impressed she would have married the wolf."

Of course, Sesshomaru stream of bad language was drowned out by the eleven pipers piping, and anoucment to the Western Land that a new child would be born to it.  
A prince.


	12. Day 12

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
12 Drummers Drumming

Sesshomaru paced back and forth waiting. Inuyasha leaned against a wall watching. Miroku sat with a pipe in his mouth and his eyes closed. Everyone once in while Sesshomaru would stop moving and Miroku would open his eyes, and they would all look at the door which leads down a hall which leads to the birthing room.

"Any time now I'm sure" Miroku spoke pulling the pipe from his mouth.

"Why don't you go check," Inuyasha spoke resettling his position against the wall. Miroku looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded.

Miroku made his way down the hall and knocked on the door, no one came to it, but he could hear poor Kagome behind it.

Then after a great cry from her, came another. Miroku smiled and walked to the nearest balcony which held one man and drum "Sound the drums" He told the man. The man nodded and beat the drum and soon you could hear 12 drums beating far and wide.

Sesshomaru rushed out of the room and to his mate at the sound.

"Sesshomaru"

He wisked the baby up into his arms and kissed his mate.

"They aren't going to do that all night are they?" Kagome asked,

Sesshomaru smirked, "Now all the people know the West as a new prince."

Kagome smiled,

"I shall show our people."

Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru walked out and saw his people below, and as the drums beat around him, he presented his son, and with one last beat, it was done. Kagome could hear the cheering, and it made her heart warm and then she started to hum the twelve days of Christmas.

"And on the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me."

"Twelve drummers drumming?" Inuyasha walked in with his finger in his ear which made Kagome laugh. "And a cute halfling" She sighed as Sesshomaru walked back in carrying a baby with cute black ears.

"Merry Christmas Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow "It is not Halloween?"

Then, they laughed.

The end.


End file.
